Public safety agencies responding to an incident (for example a building fire, a criminal pursuit or other law enforcement event, a natural disaster, a medical incident, a traffic accident, and the like) may coordinate response efforts using wireless communications devices. The wireless communications devices communicate voice, data, video, and other traffic through one or more network sub-systems (for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network) providing communications coverage at or near the area of the incident.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.